The subject matter described herein relates generally to a backshell for an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a rotationally configurable backshell for an electrical connector.
Electrical connectors generally include loose cables and/or wire bundles that extend from a cable end of the connectors. The cables are configured to engage an electrical component. However, the cables typically are not secured and may be subject to forces that disengage the cables from the electrical component and/or the electrical connector. The cables may be protected by a backshell. The backshell is secured to the cable end of the connector and includes a strain relief mechanism to secure the cables. The backshell is commonly arranged in one of three orientations with respect to the electrical connector. The backshell may be oriented in-line, i.e. 0 degrees with respect to the connector, or the backshell may be oriented at a 45 degree or 90 degree angle with respect to the connector. These angular configurations accommodate most applications of the electrical connector.
However, most backshells are not interchangeable to accommodate different configurations. Instead, different backshells are often required to be utilized to accommodate each angle. Accordingly, as the application of an electrical connector changes, a new backshell must be coupled to the electrical connector. Some backshells are configured to accommodate different angles. However, these backshells generally include a pair of arms that rotate independently with respect to the electrical connector and the body of the backshell. Accordingly, it is difficult to properly align the arm at the desired angle. Additionally, the arms are retained using multiple screws. Each screw must be manipulated to adjust the angle of the backshell and requires separate operations. As such, these backshells tend to be clumsy and require significant time and work to adjust.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable rotationally configurable backshell that can be adjusted with little effort.